ss_snarkfandomcom-20200214-history
FaCe ThE StRaNgE/Chapter 10
Text “No… no… NO!” suddenly Dally jolted up from her sleep in a panic, sweat was gushing down her neck and back like a giraffe. She had another nightmare about Shadow (the hedge) … “It was just a dream…” she told herself. “Mama” said baby Shadow, “Mama mama!” “Oh! Why aren’t you awake, honey?” she said walk towards the baby, “It’s way past your bed time its like 2:60am…” she said squinting to read the cock. She hadn’t wearing her contacts so it was a lil hard to see.. “Mama where the boys mama?” asked Shadow. “Your language is getting so well!” she said “But they’re hear… it was all a dream silly gooch.” “No mama.. nooo!” suddenly the baby started crying madly. “… hm maybe it wasn’t a dream,” Dally said. She checked the boys rooms… and they weren’t there. Then it all came back to her… he must have forgat cuz Mystique must have used stun spore through the phone to put her to sleep (her magic was that powerful). “It must be up to me to save them…” said Dally, “But what can I do?? I’m only a first yeti at school… I don’t know enough magic to defeat the two post mowerful wizards in the world … besides I was away on pregnancy for a while so I am even behind!” “I can hepp mama…” the baby talked. Just then the baby pushed fort his baby arms and the whore room was laminated … “What?? How are you doing that Shadow?” but there was more… suddenly a portkey opened in the fireplace and it turned grassy green. “Get in the fire mama,” the baby commanded. Dally was umpires … she didn’t know to trust the babies but suddenly she heard Hiei’s voice in her head. “You can trust Shadow” he said “He is The Chosen One.” “The Chosen one?” she looked at the baby… she looked like a normal baby boy how was he chosen for anything? “Should I bring you too?” she asked Shadow. “No mama,” he said, “I stay and watch house mama”. “Okay… I’m goin in the fire now.. mama loves you baby..” she said and hopped in. She warped around like gluten… it was like being drunk and high and on drugs at the same time. She got dizzed from spinning and finally arrived at a spooky looking prison.. there were black people in cloaks and no faces. She hid behind a well… but she was right next to a chainber with a man all scraggly in it. “Who are you?” he wished, “I’m Serious Black.” “My name is… Hally,” she lied, “Do you know werewolf Dumbledore and Mystique are?” “The heads of Azkabin?” he wishperd loudly, “I don’t know anything beyond this cage… you could ask Bellalatrix the Strange though…” She went down to a few more prisons down to see a woman with black midnight hair and a black dress. She was playing a violin that was covered in cobwebs. She was playing Baytovin. “That’s very pretty,” Dally compiled. “Thanks…” said Bella, “You’re looking for… a blue women… and a man with a long white bear aren’t you?” “YES!” Dally, “How diddy you know that?” “I am an oracle…” Bellatrix expunged, “This riddle will get you to them…” She handed Dally a peas of paper and it read: “Down the hall and to the right You will see a strange sight It’s a curtain it’s black and red Behind it lies Ed” “After you discover that clue you will find the next clue,” Blatrix hisses and then Dally ran off. She thought about it… it seemed pretty legit. She went down the hall and make a left and shore enough there was black and red curtain. She inrailed it to pee…….. EDWARD CULLEN!! He was all tied up and asleep in a tanks of a water… She opend the door and he poured out… “EDWAD! EDWARD!!” she freamed begging for him to be life. She did mouth to moth… his lips were icey cold and it turns her on. “OMJ LIVE FUCK” she got mad and suddenly he beat. “HUUUUUU” he gasped “HUUUUU” “Oh my fuck,” Dally cried, “I thaught I lost you…” “No… HUUUU… I’m here… I’m HUUUUUUUUU okay” He gave her a hug. “Do you have the next Ritalin?” she asked. He checked his pockets… there was a piece of paper. “Let me read dis,” he said. “Roses are red violets are blue Hiei will die and Draco will too All you really have to do Is walk down and take the stairs to floor two” “Oh no… we’re runnin out of time…” said Dally, “They’re going to kill Drake and my Husband!!” Edward grred quatly to himself at the thought of Hiei and Dally facking… but they ran off… THERE WAS NO TIME TO WASTE!! Characters Notes Chapter 10